otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
---- Belxephon :Marquis of 6''' Legions of Demons and Dark Spirits :Eldest Son of Belial : :Chaotic Neutral Alignment :Bound to the souls of Lucas and Yuri Vera |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = |Description = governs the powers of , Chance, and Independence. With it he is capable of manipulating the odds in his favor and over the eons has forced countless demons into his service. Once he has devoured or bound a being to his service, he can then use that entity's power as his own. This can allow him a vast mastery over numerous universal elements of power.|Notes = In recent events, he was forced to distract Astreiya when she assaulted him within Tartarus,|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Belxephon is capable of manifesting a sphere of pure chaotic energy, and after a brief delay the sphere explodes. Anything caught within the sphere is unmade. The resulting explosion is powerful enough to level any man-made material within a few yards of it.}} }} *The vast majority of forces were destroyed by Astreiya when she attacked him in Tartarus. The battle not only weakened him greatly, but also removed a great deal of his powers, and the powers he granted to the twins. He is now too weak to manifest outside of Tartarus at all, even as an illusion. *Luana has said that each time 's name is spoken by either of the twins, it gives him slightly more power over them, implying that if they spoke it enough times they'd eventually fall under his possession. ** To get around calling him by name, Yuri has nicknamed him "Billy". *He was enthralled by Luana's beauty when she was younger, this allowed her to gain control over him. Whatever she did with this power is unknown, however it ended with the death of her then-husband. *Has a clear hatred for the twins, however because he's a demon of pure chaos he's just as likely to help them as he is to try and hurt them. *Because he is currently divided between the twins he manifests as two separate individuals. Beliruy, the half bound to Yuri. And Xephonsacul, the half bound to Lucas. **Beliruy has a dark humor and enjoys playing games of riddles with those he communes with. He seems unable to form coherent thought, or at least lacks the ability to communicate directly. He's quick to anger and quick to take action. **Xephonsacul is much more meticulous than his other half. His ability to communicate is much more direct, however he still speaks in a somewhat backwards fashion. He is less chaotic, and can form long-term goals, learning from his mistakes he makes. He's patient and cunning. ---- Astreiya :Grey Queen of Unknown Forces : : :Lawful Neutral Alignment :Bound to No One - In a Blood Pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo |Skill Name = |Type = Divine|Elements = + + + |Description = The Grey Queen is a ''' with powers over all elements associated with the sky. These include , , , , , and even . Astreiya prefers manifesting her powers in the form of and . She feeds off of the negative emotions of Wrath and Vengeance.|Notes = Astreiya's powers were granted to her by God when she was created, and as such they are extremely potent. Even after suffering her crippling fall from Heaven, she is still so powerful that she is comparable to that of a destructive force of nature and is well above that of the majority of Hell's denizens.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Astreiya's signature power, she breaths in the atmosphere around her and electrically super-charges it using the living thunderstorm within her body. She then exhales this air as an pillar of destructive electrical power that disintegrates everything in its path.|Power Color = }}}} *Astreiya was part of the original third of the that fell from heaven along with Lucifer. As she is a Fallen Angel and not a typical Demon, like Belxephon, the scope of her power can be compared to a force of nature. **Despite her vast power, like many others that were cast from Heaven, the fall "crippled" her, dramatically reducing her power. **In the eons after her fall, Astreiya began to also gain power over the element of as a result of the resulting violence of her wrath and the vengeance of those who follower her. * is a lesser version of skill that her followers or those she is in a pact with can use. *Despite her being a common demon in the plans of various cults, virtually nothing is known of Astreiya. Not even her true name is known. *Her spawn are summoned into the earthly realm in order to serve as powerful body guards for cult leaders. The Cult of the Dark Paradise does this so frequently that it's widely assumed that they worship Astreiya, however Astreiya actually despises this cult. *She values strong willed individuals, especially those who seek vengeance, which is why she agreed to the pact with Mandy Lane, Isaac, and Leo. *Though not evil in a general sense, Astreiya is extremely violent and easily offended. Her wrath is legendary among hell's denizens. *Belxephon has fruitlessly worked for eons to obtain her power, making him and Astreiya something of rivals. She despises him, and he her. ---- Aibhleann :Lord of Fire :Unknown Lineage : :Chaotic Evil Alignment :Bound to Belxephon - Vanquished by Astrieya in The Grey Queen's Wrath |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Aibhleann has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = A power unique to Aibhleann that allows him to possess people that have prolonged exposure to him in a very subtle fashion. The more individuals he comes to possess, the greater his power becomes.|Notes = His full power could only be achieved on earth when he has possessed enough humans.}}}} Notes *Youngest brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. *Obsessed with Mandy Lane for her popularity, beauty and personality but despises her immunity to possession. *Thinks no one is worthy of being with Mandy Lane, especially Isaac. *Had control over the Twins, almost all of Elsinore High School and many of the student's families. *He placed a demonic curse on Mandy Lane before he was sent back to hell. *His use of cigarettes while possessing Ricky caused him to become addicted to them. *The charred wooden skin he had while possessing Ricky was a result of his summoning ritual taking place near a tree, something overlooked by Hailey. ---- Guaricana :Lord of Blood :Unknown Lineage : :Chaotic Evil Alignment :Bound to Belxephon - Devoured by him in Chaos & Blood |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = Guaricana has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Guaricana has the unique ability to turn others against each other but only if they have a reason to. If their actions lead to thoughts of murder he can possess them effortlessly. |Notes = The spill of blood in his name makes him more powerful. }}}} Notes *Middle brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. *His followers have been known to sacrifice themselves and others to give him power. *Communicated with a witch named Hailey through whispers from her shadow. *He also tricked Hailey into falling in love with him, using her hate for mortals to do so. *Tried to take revenge on Mandy Lane for sending Aibhleann back to hell. *Unlike his little brother, his illusions bring about fear instead of inadequacy. *Battled Belxephon in Tartarus for possession over the Twins. *He killed Belxephon's Blood Knight, the demon he used to grant -elemental powers to those he was in a pact with, effectively removing their ability to gain or perform -skills. *Belxephon defeated and devoured him. ---- ???? :Lord of Shadow :Unknown Lineage : :Chaotic Evil Alignment :Bound to No One - Sent back to Hell in Shadowlord's Wrath |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Description = This demon has access to a vast amount of and based demonic abilities well beyond the capabilities or mere mortals.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Immensely powerful abilities available to the Shadow Lord. It is said that the Shadow Lord is able to tap into the power of his highest ranking generals to unleash their wrath on his enemies. The most ruinous of these abilities require rituals to cast but are capable of flattening entire cities. |Notes = He is capable of using illusions but prefers to overwhelm his enemies with numbers and raw power.}}}} Notes :*The eldest brother to the demons of Fire, Blood and Shadow. :*Unlike his two younger brothers, he rules over many legions in Hell. :*With the curse on Mandy Lane spiraling out of control he was as able to cross over into Pinesview with a handful of his demons, though their presence was short lived and they were easily sent back to Hell when harmed. :*He destroyed most of Pinesview and almost killed Mandy Lane, Isaac, Leena, Yuri and Lucas but was stopped by the angel Sif and a group of arcangels. :*His minions were responsible for Samson's death but he miraculously came back to life later. :*His true form is unknown as he only appeared as a collosus made of swirling miasma in Pinesview. :*His true name is unknown. ---- Emir Walker : : :Lawful Evil Alignment :Bound to an unknown Fallen Angel |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Description = ??? |Extra Name = |Extra Effect = ???? |Notes = ?????}}}} Notes :*While attending the Prince's party, Emir harassed and attacked Lucas thinking he was waiter out of uniform. Lucas used his Fire Breath in self defense against Emir and unintenonally killed him. -----